


Beautiful Man

by Mayra_hey



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Poems, im sorry, possible feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayra_hey/pseuds/Mayra_hey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short poem I wrote after reading "An Afternoon Path" by PonPonPonMcCartney. I'm sorry for any spelling errors I'm visually impaired. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Man

My beautiful man standing in the rain.  
My beautiful man I promise we'll be reunited again My beautiful man won't you listen?  
My beautiful man pull yourself away from this sin. My beautiful man standing on my street  
My beautiful man stay strong love you're not this weak  
My beautiful man please don't cry.  
My beautiful man I'm watching you from above.  
My beautiful man you'll never fathom how much I miss you my love.  
My beautiful man go on with your life.  
My beautiful man find yourself a beautiful wife.  
A beautiful woman to love you as much as I.  
A beautiful woman who holds her head high.  
With beautiful children you will be blessed.  
My beautiful man I wish you the best.


End file.
